Telling Eliza
by Laura Roslin
Summary: Alex and Kara go home and try to figure out whether to tell Eliza that the two of them are in love. Companion piece to A Stolen Moment


TELLING ELIZA

"Girls!" Eliza called up from the bottom of the stairs. Alex stepped in from the living room, phone to her ear. "Dinner in ten," Eliza mouthed.

Alex nodded, then continued up the stairs. "Yeah, we're here," she said as she came to stop in front of Kara's childhood bedroom. She eased the door open and peered inside. "No, the flight was fine," she continued as she pulled the door shut and turned across the hall to her own bedroom. "Eliza is…okay, so far."

Alex nudged her own door open with her shoulder and reached for the light switch. She took in her room, which looked exactly the same as the last time she visited. Her mom had even cleaned it recently, if the slightly sweet smell in the air was anything to go by. It was a scent that Eliza and Kara had created during Kara's first months on Earth, when everything was still so overwhelming for the Kryptonian. The aroma reminded her of home, the young girl had whispered bashfully when Alex caught her spraying it in Alex's room.

"Hmm?" Alex startled as she took a stumbling step forward. "No, we have definitely NOT told her yet," she answered, striding over to her window. Pulling back the curtains, she squinted into the deepening twilight. "Yeah, well I'm glad you're optimistic," she muttered. Her eyes finally found Kara, lying near the back of the yard. A small smile softened her face. "I've gotta go, J'onn," Alex said, dropping the curtain and turning back to her door. She pulled it shut behind her and flitted down the steps. "I'll see you next week," she promised, hitting the end button as she reached for the back door.

"Alex?" Alex half-turned around. "Take Sam with you?" Eliza asked, holding out a leash.

"Yeah." Alex grabbed the leash and crossed to the far side of the kitchen, kneeling down by a large dog bed. She was greeted by two slow whumphs as Sam's tail hit the tiles. "Hey buddy," she murmured as she knelt down beside the golden retriever. She snapped the leash onto his collar and rubbed him behind his ears. "You wanna go outside?" Sam grinned at Alex, tongue lolling, as he pushed himself up with his front paws. Alex gently lifted his back legs and eased him out of the bed.

Eliza held the door open for them. "I think Kara's waiting for you," she said, turning on the lights as Alex led Sam out of the house. Alex nodded as Sam padded beside her towards the ramp and down into the yard. Once they were on flat ground, Alex unhooked Sam and watched him amble off to do his usual perimeter check.

Alex draped the leash over the railing, then made her way over to where Kara lay. Or rather, where she floated. Once Alex was close enough, there was enough moonlight to see that Kara was actually hovering just a few inches off the ground, looking up at the sky. Alex quietly lowered herself to the ground, positioning herself close enough to Kara that their shoulders would be touching if she was on the ground. Alex's left hand reached for Kara's right. She tangled their fingers together and rested their hands on her stomach. For the next few minutes the only movement in the back yard was Sam shuffling around and Alex's thumb stroking Kara's.

Alex glanced over at Kara, whose eyes were still firmly on the sky. She rolled onto her side, keeping their clasped hands cradled gently between them. Alex reached across Kara with her free hand and cupped Kara's cheek. A shudder ran through Kara, but she didn't say anything. Alex moved her hand higher, slipping her fingers into Kara's hair. She waited, gently scratching Kara's scalp. A tear slipped out of the corner of the younger girl's eye. Kara closed her eyes, as though trying to suppress it, but more tears followed. Alex stilled her fingers and tenderly brushed her thumb under Kara's eye. "What's wrong, Stargirl?" she murmured.

Kara's body lowered to the ground as she opened her eyes and smiled tremulously up at Alex. "I—" Kara took a deep breath and squeezed Alex's hand to the point just past painful. "I don't think we should tell Eliza," she rushed out. "At least not right now," she hurried on. "Maybe we wait a while, a few months, 40 or 50 years…" she trailed off, turning her head and burying her face in Alex's neck.

Alex's hand cradled the back of Kara's head. "Where's this coming from, hmm?" Kara didn't respond, just wrapped her free hand around Alex's waist and clutched Alex tightly to her. Alex angled her face so that she could brush a light kiss across Kara's temple. "You were the one who convinced me we should tell her, remember?"

"I know," Kara mumbled into her neck. She tilted her head back so that she could look Alex in the eyes. "But what if she hates us?" Her lips trembled.

"Kar—" Alex breathed.

"What if she does? What if she never wants to see us again? What if—" Kara's voice dropped even softer. "What if she's disappointed in us?"

Alex's heart clenched. "Well," she said, brushing a piece of Kara's hair back behind her ear, and smiling slightly down at her, "luckily I have plenty of practice in disappointing Eliza Danvers."

The corners of Kara's mouth turned up just a bit. "I just don't want to be the one that takes her away from you," she admitted lowly, hiding her face once again.

"Hey. Hey, Kara, look at me," Alex said tenderly. She waited until Kara turned her face back to her. "No one, on this planet or any other, is as important to me as you are," she said steadily. "I don't care what anyone else says or thinks, as long as I have you. Okay?"

Kara sniffed and nodded her head, then leaned up and pressed her lips against Alex's. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

Alex smiled and blinked suddenly bleary eyes. "I love you, too." The moment was broken by a wet nose pushing between their faces. "And Sam loves you, too," Alex laughed. She rolled away from Kara and watched Sam plop down in her place, the front half of his body stretched across Kara's chest and his tongue lapping the Kryptonian's face.

"Sammy!" Kara squealed, gently hugging the dog to her. He panted happily and licked her arm a few times. Alex leaned back on her hands and watched the two blondes tussle gingerly in the grass. "Alex, save me!" Kara implored from her prone position, pinned beneath Sam's paws.

Sam smiled at Alex as she reached over to scratch his head. "I don't know, I mean, technically I've known Sam longer than I've known you, so I kinda feel like I've gotta take his side on this," Alex said, making no effort to move herself or the dog.

"Traitor," Kara accused with a smile, the traces of her tears almost gone.

"Girls! Sam! Are you almost done? Food's ready," Eliza called through the open door.

At the mention of food Sam clambered off of Kara and took off towards the house in a shambling run. Alex stood up, then reached down for Kara, pulling her upright easily. "You ready for this?" Alex asked quietly, running her hand through Kara's hair to shake loose a few blades of grass.

Kara nodded determinedly, pulling Alex firmly to her and kissing her soundly. This kiss lasted longer than the previous one, long enough that Eliza called out for them again, threatening to come after them. Kara pulled away. "Okay," she said resolutely, "let's do this."

"Yeah?" Alex dropped her arms from around Kara's neck and clasped Kara's hand with one of her own.

"I love you," Kara said, squeezing Alex's hand firmly as they turned and walked towards the house. "El mayara."

Alex felt her heart tremble. As they stepped onto the back porch, she squeezed Kara's hand back. "El mayara, Kara" she whispered. Stronger together.


End file.
